Unvirtuous Silence
by Kittenyoukai
Summary: Kagome was just tired of the normal things on life until she reached home to find a mute boy who shows love towards her. In her mind she questions this. Characters are way OOC so yeah its just a test fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I just wanted to ask if any of you would think this was a good thing to turn into a fanficiton. This was originally and idea that came out of my head and the girl's name was Sapphire and the name of the boy was Freon. I was hoping to see if you guys liked this. Just let me know.

* * *

Kagome turned away from the boy who reeked with the smell of beer and alcohol as he tried to push his lips onto hers. How disgusting, she thought as she turned him away from his approaching lips once again.

What had ever managed to convince her to come to this hellhole of a bar was beyond her. It was full of other teenagers who could not control their raging hormones for a moment. Everyone one of them was ready to find a nice corner and in an instant throw of their clothes and compress their hot, sweltering bodies against one another.

That was what most teen's classified fun these days, but for Kagome, fun was something she considered without taking off her apparel. It was as though she was the only teen in that area who considered that intercourse was for those who were in love. The others laughed and brushed off the moral as if it were a joke and tell her the fun and thrills about such activities. It never ceased to amaze her about how it was all the rage to not be a virgin. She would not allow herself to be pressured into doing such a thing. It was not as though she was never intimate with anyone, which was far from the truth. She had boyfriends in the past that she kissed and allowed to touch her. She was about to prepare herself in particular to give herself to her love completely, but it turned out that he was not faithful and wanted to be with another girl, her friend. That event that happened so many months ago it still haunted her conscience until this day.

Again, the boy next to her pushed himself on her at an attempt to steal another kiss. She would not allow it and threw him off. Who had managed to sneak alcohol in the club was going to pay entirely for this inconvenience on his or her part. It was ridiculous and how much she wished that the police would come and arrest them for minors in consumption, and then being at the club would not have been such a drag. She had to admit though he had a great sense of determination on his part; he had been after her since she walked in. She has felt his eyes locked on her as she entered the main floor. His attempts were futile nonetheless; she would never allow herself to be forced upon.

Kagome grabbed her bag and packed away her laptop and walked away to find herself a quieter area to focus in her writing. She was close to a deadline and was going to miss it because she had to deal with idiotic people and perverts with her passing days. She tried to remember what had brought her to that club in the first place, but she was drawing blank. Surely, it was not to get away from a crowd, heck crowds were everywhere she went. Why did she think to venture into the teen bar at all, from what she remembered she despised that place with a passion, so what was the reason? Something was coming she could feel it, something big and she knew it, but could not place her finger on it, whatever it was she hoped it would come back sooner than later before she found out what it was and why she avoided.

Where was Kagome to go now, home was not an option because there she felt as if she imposed because her parents acted as if they were still in their honeymoon phase, but what other options were there? She did not want to impose on anyone's household, but she felt that way even in her own home. She had to go somewhere and stay for a bit. It was getting late by the minute and wandering the streets were getting her nowhere anytime soon. Her only option left was to go home and lock herself on her room to avoid her parents trading kisses and statements of love. Well at least she knew the word divorce was not present in their vocabulary.

Walking up to her front yard Kagome noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the front yard. Her family was having company. If she had known that she would have been home sooner, it was what she considered rude on her behalf. She ran up to the door and pulled her keys from her pocket to unlock the two locks. She rushed in once the door opened and locked up behind her. She kicked her shoes off onto the rack to avoid tracking dirt onto the carpet and examined the other pair of shoes sitting along the guest rack. They were nice and suave as they came. The light from the other room reflected clearly off them. Well from what she could tell, it was a male judging by the size of the shoes and the style as well. He had to be in the military or navy or had a relative that was in that situation based off the way they were polished to satisfaction. They were void of scuffmarks, so it was a clue that he worked on the inside a facility such as an office or high profile area. That was all she could conclude by looking at the shoes, the rest she would have to see for herself.

She trotted into the kitchen ready to face the man in the room, but not prepared to face the sight of him. He was a thin lanky _boy_ with unkempt hair that looked as though he tried, but failed to keep it all secure in a rubber band. He wore large glasses that hid his eyes and had to constantly to keep up by pushing them up over the bridge of his nose. The suit and tie he wore was even more than surprising, it was too large for his small form, the shoulders of the top hung limply on him while the belt was only thing secure his pants around his waist and the bottom dragged solely on the floor around him. In all he was a wreck of a man that she had never seen before.

All eyes in the kitchen turned to her. She too looked around and realized that she had let out a gasp involuntarily because his sight was such a shock for her to take in. Could you blame her though, his appearance had caught her off guard.

Her mother, Setsuna smiled brightly as she placed a kiss on her forehead. She was a petite woman who looked as though she was a teenager. Her large brown eyes were wide with happiness and excitement at all times. The adoration she held for the man she called her husband was still vibrant from the looks she held towards him. Her height only reaching to a basic five foot four was average. Her beautiful hair wavy and a golden sun kissed tint flared around her to her shoulders. She was a package to behold and Kagome had to keep herself from comparing herself to her mother at times. She was often mistaken for the mother at times or people thought they were sisters. It was a large contrast to her father, Kazuki, who was as large as men came. He was looked young, but had a stocky build that made him look as though he was a trainer. His body well toned and kept in top physical shape to an extent of course. Kagome had taken most of her physical attribute from him and his attitude. She had very little traits taken from her mother it was amazing to see how they were mother and daughter.

Kagome returned the kiss on her mother's cheek and observed the man once more before giving a nod in his direction. She was embarrassed and shy when she met new people so she had no idea how to address new people. She could not form a word, but watched as he reached out to shake her hand. If she had thought the jacket of the suit was too large before she was more than convinced now. The sleeves reached past his wrists and ended just before his knuckles. He was as shy as she was and smiled lightly.

When she reached for his hand, she felt his tight grip rest on her fingers as he squeezed. An electrical jolt flashed through her body and she quickly dropped his hand, but he grabbed her again hand again and the shock registered through her once more. She tired to pull away again, but he pulled into an embrace. She could feel his arms tighten around her torso as she continued to pull away from his locking embrace. The jolts of shocking energy calmed down as he held onto her.

Kagome managed to turn her head to look to her parents for help, but she could only see the bright smile on her mothers face and an impassive look on her fathers as this unfamiliar man held her to his thin form. He was way stronger than she had thought he was before. His arms kept in a tight grip lock around her.

Kagome broke loose of the hold from his tight grip and stared at her with a wild look in her eyes. She took miniature steps back to her parents as he reached out a hand towards her once again to grab her. She turned to her parents who looks remained the same. "What is going on?" She asked them breathlessly. "Who is he, and why are you allowing him to touch your daughter in such a manner?" She asked her eyes wondering to the man once again.

She noticed they way his eyes flashed with hurt shimmering with unshed tears and he lowered his head. Setsuna walked over to him and patted his head gently, smoothing his unkempt hair back as if she were comforting a child. His eyes perked up a bit, but they remained locked on Kagome as she looked at her mother in disbelief. She then turned herself to look at Kagome with a scrutinizing gaze.

What was going on around here? Kagome wondered and turned to her father for answers. His eyes looked at her in disappointment. What had she done to deserve that look? He was silently scolding her with that look as if she done something wrong, but she was confused as to what she did. She stopped to replay the situation over in her mind. She came home, met an unfamiliar man in the kitchen, when she went to shake his hand he hugs her, when she pushes away he looks as though he is about to cry, her mother was comforting him to stop, and now her parents were reprimanding her with silent looks. At least she got the gist of the situation, but it left no answers for her. Sitting there confused about it would change nothing about the present situation.

Her mother still comforted him, patted his hand and spoke to him in a soft, gentle voice. "It's okay dear she did not mean to say that."

The glistening in his eyes remained for a while, but he still kept his gaze on Kagome. With a sigh if defeat she sauntered over to the marble kitchen table. She laid her head onto the table observing him from afar. How had she become the bad one in this situation? He was the one who attached himself to her. That still did not explain the electricity she felt when he touched her. It was as though her body recognized him, but her mind did not. She wished that they would hurry and explain what was going on.

Her father cleared his large throat and motioned for everyone to sit at the table. The man lightly stepped over to the table and stood next to the chair next to Kagome he touched the chair with his finger and looked at her questioningly. Was he asking permission to sit next to her? She looked at him and turned back to her parents, whose scrutinizing gazes warned her to say yes. She nodded reluctantly watching as his face brightened remarkably. He pulled the chair out and plopped down next to her. He sat in silence and reached for her hand tentatively. Then he dropped his hands when he saw that she would not allow it.

The table went into an aching silence. No one wanted to be the first to mention anything. "Since no one is willing to do it on his or her own, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Kagome asked laying her head against the cool table once again. She looked off in his direction once again and noticed that his hands were fidgeting from the lack of contact. His head hung low as his face held a sad grimace.

Her mother reached across the table and placed her hand over his. He moved back from her touch with a flinch and shook his head. Setsuna withdrew her hand and heaved out a long sigh. "I don't know where to start Kagome." She admitted weakly.

"Well you can start off by telling me who he is."

Setsuna was ready to reply, but found no words to say to her. If she were preparing to lie, Kagome would know it. Her mother was a horrible liar and could never keep a straight face doing it. "We do not want to say, but we knew it was going to come to this soon."

Kagome turned her gaze to her father who looked away from her. "Care to explain what she means? I feel like I'm being left out in the dark." As if that was anything new for them.

"We are not so sure how you are going to take this information we are about to tell you. That's why we have not told you sooner."

Enough with beating around the bush, she thought in an irritated manner. Why couldn't they just tell her whatever they were going to tell her in the first place and get over their guilt and continue with their loving relationship? "Would you please tell me who he is, and why he acts as if he knows me so well?"

"That's because he does dear." Her mother answered timidly.

Kagome sauntered back down into her seat to take in the information. "What?"

Kazuki had had enough of this game of back and forth. He took the matters of answering questions upon himself. "He does know you Kagome. His name is InuYasha and he is a mute boy. Despite his disability, he is a smart boy."

"You forgot to mention sensitive." Kagome added resting my chin in my hand. "Okay so he knows me big deal."

"He's going to be staying with us from now on because his father is ill and cannot have him around for the time being."

Once again, she failed how to see how that was a big deal towards her. "That's nice dad, but seeing as this has nothing to do with me I'm going to go to my room."

"It has plenty to do with you Kagome; you are going to be his care taker and wife soon."

Kagome froze on the spot. Had she heard correctly or were her ears playing a joke on her. Marriage, at such a young age, how could they decide such a fate for her when she had no idea on what it is like to be married, she had not even had a completely faithful boyfriend?

"You're going to marry me off to a strange man that I don't even know. To top it off he is a person who cannot even speak and you want me to take care of him?"

Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth instantly regretting her actions as she said them. She felt horrible for her outburst since she entered the house. Now she had done a lot more damage than she had intended to do. She did not even want to see InuYasha's face, but she looked despite herself. Her resolve shattered completely as she saw his face. She really hated herself instantly more than anything. He looked dejected and in shock. She could see the tears rolling down his cheeks and the few sniffs he made, while he used his large sleeve to wipe at his face.

He stood up quickly, bowed to the family and to her, and headed to the door. The door closed quietly and Kagome sunk into the chair as her mother and father left to go get him. She felt horrible as she sat alone at the table, how could she have been so rude? That was so unlike her to lash out at others without thinking first, but the whole marriage idea caught her off guard. How was she supposed to be engaged to a stranger? How could she stand the idea of him not being able to communicate with her? Those ideas were reason enough to not wanting to marry him, and yet she felt strange. Her stomach hurt and her heart was racing, as if she were feeling guilt. It was then her eyes began to water with tears. She felt as she had just torn off a piece of herself and tossed it carelessly to the side.

In her mind, she could hear the sounds of voices telling her to run after him. Her body remained rooted to that specific spot and she listened to the voices of her parents outside the door consoling him. She got up, stood on the opposite side of the door, and listened to the words her parents said to him.

"We apologize on her behalf InuYasha. Kagome is usually not one to outburst like that." She heard Kazuki say. "Please forgive her she's just been recovering from the bad experience she has had."

There was a silent moment and the rustle of clothing gave her the clue that he was speaking.

InuYasha hung his head low as the tears streamed along his cheeks. He knew that it would come eventually. Kagome had forgotten entirely about him. He was happy to see her again after all the years he waited.

InuYasha remembered as a little boy, how the elders told how he was going to be married to a girl when he was the right age. The idea eluded him at first because he could not understand. He used his hands and body to speak to others around him. He remembered asking the elder how that was possible when he could not speak. How could she ever want to be with him when there was no way to communicate?

His father, a slim built man, was looking thinner and paler with each passing day. The cancer in his lungs was causing him to deteriorate slowly and any minute he could be gone, but the doctors said he would be fine for a few more years and they could slow down the process of the spreading for at least a couple more years, and he was satisfied with just that.

InuYasha worried about his father's health, but his father would only laugh and ruffle the patch of hair on InuYasha's head.

"Are you worried about me InuYasha?" He would ask in his soft voice

InuYasha nodded and raised his small arms up, his pudgy fingers opening and closing silently asking to be held by his father. His father complied whole-heartedly, cradling his son to his chest with a smile caressing his lips. Using his hands, he placed his one hand against his father's chest over his heart and InuYasha put his other hand over his own heart. It was the only way he could show he loved his father.

"I know InuYasha, I love you too son." His father said kissing his forehead. "You want to go see your fiancé?"

InuYasha nodded and held his fathers hand as they left the house. InuYasha sat in the backseat of the car. He was supposed to be excited, but how when he knew that the girl would give him trouble. She was going to be like all the other kids; make fun of him because he could not speak and push him around. She would be very judgmental upon their meeting and just laugh at him. He already felt dread enter him as he approached they pulled into the driveway of the house.

The door opened up and InuYasha gripped his fathers hang tighter in his quaking palms. The woman greeted his father openly with a long hug and looked to InuYasha. He grabbed onto his fathers leg peeking out from behind him every so often. InuYasha was not used to having women in his company, he never knew his mother. She stuck her hand out for him, offering her palm and he slowly took it letting her hands close over his fingers in warmth. She picked him up and cuddled her face to his cheek.

Another man approached them. He was carrying a small girl in his arms who shook her pigtails while holding onto her fathers shirt. InuYasha felt it coming the mocking and jeering laughter that all had done to him; what was going to make her any different from them. He watched as she observed him and reached out with her hands towards him.

"Do you want to hold her InuYasha?" The woman asked setting him down on the ground. "Her name is Kagome."

InuYasha was scared at the idea, but reluctantly nodded and held out his palms to hold the tiny girl in his arms. Her arms opened stretched for him as she smiled to him. She felt soft to the touch and so tiny. He rested his cheek on her head and watched as she touched his cheek with her tiny hand tapping it continuously. She smiled at him, held her arms around his neck, and hugged him continuously never letting go.

When he settled her to walk, she would grasp his hand and follow him wherever he would go; she denied her own parents advances as they held her and would cry until he came to hold her.

"Well InuYasha it looks as though she loves you already."

InuYasha looked to his father wanting his approval to show them his special talent. His father set his cup down and nodded. "Setsuna, I must mention this to you now before I forget. I hope what I am about to tell you will not change anything, but for his lack of communication, InuYasha is able to talk in another special way."

"How so InuTashio?" Setsuna asked never taking her eyes from InuYasha.

"He allows others to feel and hear what he is thinking."

InuYasha began to squirm in embarrassment and waited for the laughter and jokes to come, but it did not come. He looked up to see the woman stare at him in bewilderment and amazement. He had never had that look before in his life. "Amazing, that's so wonderful, I admit it's unheard of, but amazing nonetheless."

Her husband nodded his head in agreement. "He is a special boy with a special talent. Our daughter adores him as well he's a good match."

InuTashio bowed deeply. "Thank you for agreeing to do such a thing for me. I know my time here is limited, and I cannot count on my brother to care for my son properly as he grows, but I am sure you will. I can rest at ease knowing that you are here."

InuYasha watched the small one-year-old child wobble to him. She grabbed his arm his arm and clung to him as she smiled. She tugged on his hair and InuYasha let her knowing it did not hurt, he knew that she did not know any better. He reached over to her and stroked her softly, rounded cheek. He closed his eyes and allowed her to feel his content.

The child smiled and bounced happily on his leg. She laughed and clapped her hands and chirped happily. "InuYasha," She slurred in her childish tongue as she gripped his shirt.

InuYasha observed the child and hugged her close to his chest and let his emotions radiate out of him. She had said his name. She acknowledged him as a person. He kissed her tiny hands as she placed them over his mouth. He was going to marry her no matter who said differently. She was a small tender child that was of the few who showed him tenderness. Another fear crossed his mind though. What would happen when they were older and she could finally understand the differences in him than others; would she turn him away then?

The adults in the room watched the display from afar, knowing that they were a perfect match together. InuTashio knew his son enough to know what he was thinking. He only hoped the young girl would grow up with an open mind to love him as she did now.

His fears had made themselves present. She forgotten him completely and there was nothing he could do about it. He listened to her parents comforting words, but they did nothing to his heart. He only wanted Kagome, and to hear her voice and tenderness she had a long time ago. He had to make her remember him, but the last time she saw him was when she was five, how could he expect her to remember? He would not give up though he would have take sometime to get her to remember her, he would find a way to do it.

Kagome could take no more of the silence and walked into the other room. She had to apologize to him because he was only being nice to her. She had to tell him that marrying her was a big mistake. How could he want to? She could barely contain a single, decent boyfriend without him dumping her. How could she be a bride? She had a little bit of relief of heartbreaks for two years, but that too ended as well with an even larger piece of her sanity.

She rounded the corner and collided with him. They both fell to the ground and he recovered quickly pulling her up to her feet. He looked her expectantly and hugged her. Kagome felt the feeling she experienced before, but the word love came to mind when he held her. She felt at ease and content. She pushed him away and smiled gently.

"Can we sit outside to talk?"

She smiled when he nodded enthusiastically and followed her outside. She settled down to rest on the swing on the front porch and he sat right next to her quickly. She sighed and pushed the swing gently basking in the silence.

"I'm sorry for earlier today. My actions were unacceptable, and I am not asking you to forgive me, just allow me to explain why I said the things I did. Will you allow that?"

He nodded taking her hand in his, but she shook it off. "I really do like your adoration, but I think it is wasted on someone like me." He tilted his head to the side his eyes confused. "Please, try to understand. I am not the kind of person you should be interested in. I have had relationships that ended in me ended up with me being dumped, heck my recent relationship just ended because I'm just a terrible girlfriend, so how can I be your wife?"

She felt the warmth of his hand again encase hers. She saw his eyes look to her longingly and she felt herself cave. "Please don't look at me like that. Obviously there is something wrong even my ex said it's no wonder I can't keep a boyfriend."

InuYasha shook his head in annoyance. He had to show her, he had to let her know that there was nothing wrong with who she was. He wanted to communicate with her, but he could not as long as her heart was closed of to him.


	2. Chapter 2

This shout out goes to Neko ni Koban whose story idea is similar to mine. It's called _His Silent Voice. _If you like this then you'll like hers too.

Don't worry you guys I'm not copying her nor is she to me.

We just have the great author mind connection.

I came across hers by accident one day and fell in love with it cause it reminded me of my own too, but I think hers is still way cooler.

Anyway yes InuYasha is OCC and completely human. Everyone is human here so yeah… Do NOT own InuYasha

InuYasha sighed heavily. How could this have happened? His Kagome, his loving Kagome had become somewhat cold and distant. He did not like this at all. He tried as hard as he could to show her, prove to her that she was worth more than anything. He found his existence within her; didn't she know the only reason he stayed positive in life was for her? Only as a result for her to turn away and close off her heart.

He sat outside on the swing, his head hanging low as he used his feet to push himself and her. His long, dark, unkempt hair surrounded him as the early October wind breezed through. His bangs pushed themselves behind his glasses poking constantly at his eyes. He took his sleeve covered hand and removed the annoyance and sighed in frustration as they flopped carelessly back into his face. He blew them away and once again they fell back to his face.

A giggled sounded off to his side. He looked over to the screen door to see Setsuna giving him a gentle smile. She walked gracefully to the swing. "Do you mind InuYasha, if I sit with you?"

He looked at the seat and rubbed it softly. It was still warm from when Kagome had just sat there. He settled himself into the warmth of her spot and patted for the mother to sit down.

"I know InuYasha, but you have to forgive her. For sometime now she's been like that ever since her break up." She closed her eyes sadly.

InuYasha looked up at her then gripped Setsuna's hand. Closing his eyes he melded his mind and heart to hers. When he opened his eyes he could feel and sense everything that came from her. He could see himself through her eyes, he could hear her thoughts, her emotions. She emitted serene feelings of warmth and kindness. He basked in the feelings of a mothers' warmth, love, and acceptance. Looking at the only woman he thought of as mother he asked the question that plagued his mind. '_Who hurt Kagome so badly?' _He asked in his mind. She could hear his question as though he had actually spoken out loud.

She shook her head calmly. "I can't tell you, that's for her to tell when she's ready, but all I know is that it hurt her really badly and now she doesn't open up much to anyone."

He shook his head violently. '_What can I do? I mean she doesn't even remember who I am.'_

Setsuna contemplated this for a moment. She had found it weird that her daughter slowly began to forget the about her dark haired lover when she was younger. (Hah! That rhymed, wasn't intentional). Setsuna remembered when Kagome would always come back with a story about her and InuYasha's adventures around the house. This always happened until she turned five when his father InuTashio had to be emitted into hospital. InuYasha visits became less frequent until one day the stopped altogether. Kagome came home everyday asking where was InuYasha. She would cry and beg to see him, until one day it stopped all together; she never spoke of him again.

One day Setsuna and Kazuki asked her why she no longer wanted to see InuYasha when she played inside her playroom. She turned her head up to them; her head tilted to the side with her raven hair cascading over her shoulder. Her large, rounded, eyes sapphire eyes danced around in question as she blinked with a blank look in her eyes. Finally after a long pause she opened her mouth with a large grin. '_Silly mommy, daddy, who's InuYasha?' _She asked calmly. When she got no reply she turned back to playing with her dolls.

Kazuki and Setsuna pondered for a moment that maybe she had become so depressed that her mind suppressed the memory of the young silent boy. After that they never brought it up again. They feared that she would once again go back into her depression again.

InuYasha gripped her hand in worry. '_Is there anything I can do? I want Kagome to remember me, but I also don't want to force myself on her either.' _

Setsuna nodded in agreement. How she wished InuYasha would have been around for her daughter. His pleasant attitude made him the ideal man that Kagome needed. "Don't worry InuYasha, Kagome may have changed a lot, but the one thing that will never change about her is her loving nature." She the patted his head then her eyes became glazed over in sadness as she studied his face. "How are you InuYasha? Are you okay? I'm sure things have been hard since…" She trailed off in her words as she tried to force herself to speak them.

InuYasha's demeanor brightened immensely and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. '_It's okay, dad didn't' want me to mourn over his death like that. Even on his last breath he laughed and smiled. So its almost impossible to be sad when he left the way he did.' _He smiled at the thought of their last conversation together before he died.

Setsuan wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded firmly. All her memories of InuTashio were happy and joyous. No matter what he did he never showed his pain and unhappiness. She could see InuYasha kept strong and his father's memory alive. "Alright if you won't be sad then neither will I." She stood up quickly breaking the tense atmosphere she created and her connection with InuYasha. She looked back to see the boy look at her strangely, but he only in the end laughed. She turned red as she realized her outburst was to enthusiastic, but she joined in with his laughter. "Come InuYasha," She held out hand to him. "Lets go inside."

When he gripped her hand he stood up only to find himself connected with a warm embrace. "I'll be here to support you InuYasha, no matter what and Kazuki too, we'll be you're mother and father." She whispered before heading into the house.

InuYasha followed behind feeling the radiating love come from her. She was the only woman he claimed to ever call mother.

Kagome tapped her pencil against the desk rapidly as she thought of her would be fiancé. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of just him alone. Why could she not remember him if he was supposed to be someone that was part of her past. Apparently he played a big part in her life seeing though he was around enough to be engaged to her. Kagome knew her parents well enough to know that they would not have done this without a good reason and judgment. Still there was no reasonable explanation as to why they agreed to this.

She sighed irritably and slumped her head against the desk. It was official she was starting to have a headache. She could not think of anything. Fed up with the mental process she looked down at the possible ideas that she wrote down and sighed when she realized that she had no solution to the problem just doodles and scribbles smiling aimlessly at her. She pushed the folder away, annoyed by the face that it could not magically provide the answers to her. She settled for heading downstairs to get food and focus on another matter at hand rather than the long raven-haired boy that was suddenly thrown into her life. _Maybe I could ask my parents to explain everything to me. _

_Speaking of which…_ She said as she made her way through the upstairs hallway. She found him standing there staring at the family portraits lined along the wall. He observed each picture carefully until he found one settled on the table resting again the wall. She watched him pick up the picture and stare longingly at it with a sad smile. She wanted to go up to him and ask him what caused him to look like that, but she refrained. The less communication she had with him the better things became. He would eventually give up on her and move to someone else…right?

Right…or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself of. She could hear the echo of her heartbeat in her ears. She brought a hand to her chest and held onto it tightly as her heart rate steadily increased. _Why does the thought of him forgetting me hurt so much? _She started to breathe heavily as the weight of her heart pounded within her chest. It felt like it was banging against her rib cage.

Her eyes focused to the boy before her. It was him, he was the one who was making her feel this way. She watched as he snapped his head in her direction. He made his way over to her cautiously as he nervously brushed his hair behind his ears. Kagome let go of her chest, ignoring the pain and returned his gaze. His held fear and concern whilst hers, from what she could tell, held pain and anger. She looked down to the picture that was gripped in between his finger. She saw the way they tightened around the frame every so often then relaxed. She was making him nervous all over again, it was bad enough that their interaction from earlier mad him cry, but she just did not want him to become attached to her. She sighed in defeat, she had to do what she had to, but she didn't want to scare him too. No her conscience was already kicking her mentally for what she did earlier she didn't know if she could handle him fearing her.

"I'm okay." She said sternly before standing up to face him.

He peered back at her through thick rimmed glasses before turning away to return to the table. He settled the photo back in its original place before heading back to her side. He was unsure of what to say…or more or less in his case…do for her. So he settled just for simple silence. He took this time to observe her fully. Her hair was thick locks of tresses tumbling in waves around her shoulder pooling to the floor. Her eyes may have been closed but he remembered the glorious blue they had always been when they were younger and how they would dim when she became angry. He noticed the way her lashes brushed along her cheek before she opened them to stare back at him. He had to turn away from the intensity and rubbed his head vigorously.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. Mentally she smirked at his nervousness. His eyes danced around the room every time they met with hers. He would fidget nervously before settling back to staring at the floor. He was like a small child. Hesitantly he reached for her hand again lightly brushing his fingertips against her upturned palm. "You don't have to be afraid of me." She stated. He jerked his hand away. "I'm sorry I said those mean things to you earlier, really. I didn't mean anything by it, its just…" She paused to in a shaky breath. "It's just that I was taken by surprise."

InuYasha shook his head with a light smile on his lips. But his smile faltered when he felt conflicting emotions run through her. _She still has yet to open her heart to me. _He observed. He let a frustrated sigh slip through his lips. This would have been so much easier if he could link with her and communicate. She did not realize how hard it was to not tell her how he felt and that she was the one of the main people in his life that kept him going everyday. She unknowingly gave him the strength and motivation to keep going and he waited for years just to see her again.

"InuYasha," she questioned when she found him staring at her. "Did you want something?"

_Yeah, I want you to understand me. _He thought frustrated, but settled for smiling to her and shaking his head.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw boxes lying along the wall. "What are those boxes for?" She then glanced to his face wondering why he was silent. "Oh yeah," She reprimanded herself for forgetting that he was mute. "Sorry. I forgot you could not speak." She walked into her room and brought back her note pad and pencil. "Here this way you can write to talk. That way it's easier to understand."

He glared at the pencil in annoyance. She was making this a lot more complicated than she needed to, but if it was for her, he was willing to do anything as long as it brought them closer together.

"I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you could write." She turned her head away in embarrassment. She had noticed his look of disdain and realized that she probably never had the chance to write.

He scribbled on the note pad quickly. After he was done he turned it around for her to read. **Oh no I can write just fine. I just never really had to do this before. **He stated simply before placing the pad beneath his arm.

_I wonder how he communicated then with other people._ She was going to ask but saw him start to scribble down on the note pad once again.

**Your mother wanted you to come downstairs by the way.**

She tilted her head to the side before walking down to find her parents settled along the couches of the television room. She made her way over to sit across from them and waited until either of them addressed her. She glanced back up to the stairs to see InuYasha carrying the boxes in and out of the room across from hers. She turned her head back to her parents and bowed her head to them in apology. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." She kept her face to the floor low as she brought her head up. She was ashamed of her outburst from earlier and refused to look at them directly.

Her father reached over to her and ran a comforting hand through her hair. "It is understandable Kagome. You have been through some mishaps as of late and we apologize. Surely we could have prepared you better for this."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you for understanding, but I must talk to you about something as well." She paused assuring herself that she had their attention. "I understand there are circumstances, though I'm not sure what they are, that have allowed him to come live with us, but I will assure you that I will be an exceptional host and I will oblige and care for InuYasha however…" She paused as she saw the light on her parents faces, "I refuse to agree to the idea of marriage I believe I am too young."

Her parents glanced at one another and her mother simply shrugged her shoulders as a smile crossed her face. "Well what more could we have hoped for in this case. It does seem rather odd to be engaged this early these days." She then tucked her hand beneath her husbands chin and smiled brightly as they cuddled on the couch. "But you're father and I married early and look at us now."

Kagome cringed at the open display of affection. "That's my cue to leave." She stated before running back to the stairs. Sometimes they never understood the word enough when it was exposed to them.

Upstairs InuYasha trudged back and forth picking up boxes and loading them into the room. She watched as he scurried back and forth quickly occasionally wiping sweat from his head. The sweater that he changed into was large for his body to where the sleeved dangled over his hands as she saw with the suit when she first met him. His jeans we long and baggy his shoes barley peeking from underneath the ends with rips along the knees of the pants. Still he wore his overly large glasses and kept his hair unkempt and tied messily, but now held by a white strip of cloth instead if a rubber band.

Kagome watched as he bustled back and forth easily with eh boxes in his arms. She noticed something strange as he moved. She noticed something strange as he moved. He moved with grace and ease that she had never seen before. Despite his clumsy appearance his body movements were as though he was on air. There was something special about him.

InuYasha could feel someone watching him. He turned and saw Kagome at the top of the stairs watching his every move. He smiled gently and set down the box to loom next to her. He watched as she watched his every move and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He watched her eyes jump joyously as she cooed and ran her hand over his head. He closed his eyes in bliss as she stroked her hands through his hair. He crossed his arms over the railing nestling his hands in-between his arms.

Kagome cooed when she saw his head tilted over to the side. He looked so innocent that something triggered inside her. She could feel something deep inside her reach out to stroke his hair. The way his hair felt beneath her hands was like silk. This feeling was so familiar to her as if she had done it before. Her hands left his hair to trail slowly down to his cheeks where she cupped them lightly. Her eyes became hooded and hazy as she stroked her thumbs over his pale smooth skin. She lifted her face to stare into his dark eyes and saw as they locked with hers. His eyes were dark behind the glasses as they shined beneath the dim lighting of the hallway. "InuYasha," She whispered his name from her lips lightly.

Suddenly she paused as her own voice reached her ears. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she looked over the situation. She looked around as if she had just come to a realization as to what she was doing. Suddenly her face turned a bright shade of red before she darted into her room slamming the door shut behind her leaving a confused InuYasha standing on the edge of the stairs wondering exactly what had happened.

Kagome stood on the other side of the door clenching her hand to her chest as she breathed heavily. _What did I just do?_ She asked sliding down slowly until she hit the ground. It was as though something controlled her body to touch him. It felt so familiar to see his face like that. She brought her hands out to stare at them. Even the feeling of his hair was familiar. Her head pounded furiously as she thought of him and the familiar feelings she got while around him.

Fed up with everything she went over to her desk and pulled out two pain relief sleeping pills. Taking the glass of water perched on her desk she gulped down the water along with the pills and moved sluggishly to her bed. She snuggled into her pillows and curled beneath her blanket, waiting for the pills to take affect. As she laid there waiting for sleep to come, she could not help the thoughts of the dark haired boy just across the hall from her that drifted in and out of her mind.

So there you guys have it, another story done for you all to enjoy. Sorry it took so long I just had the worst of luck. My internet got cut out so I worked on my laptop waiting til the internet got turned back on and then wouldn't you know it my laptop crashed… So now I have everything on a flash drive so that is why its taking so long… Thank goodness for flash drives.

Chao~~~~~


End file.
